1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to faucets, and more particularly concerns faucets which are long lasting and which have minimum wear, and particularly concerns faucets which utilize ceramic discs having highly polished mating surfaces that are rotatable relative to each other in order to turn on and turn off the faucet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Faucets are old in the art, and there are many different types available. Many use resilient gaskets which wear out over the course of time and must be replaced, or the faucet leaks.